


Yatta!

by Lyall_Lupa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is a Good Brother, Hanzo Shimada's embarrassment, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shimada brothers being bros, Shimada brothers fondness for things from their grandparents' time, Yatta!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyall_Lupa/pseuds/Lyall_Lupa
Summary: Drunk Shimada brothers + karaoke + old viral song = a recipe for Hanzo’s embarrassment.





	Yatta!

**Author's Note:**

> This short, silly thing came to me while watching old videos. Inspired by the song of the same name.
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, I hc the Shimadas as loving a bunch of old songs, videos, and memes introduced to them by older relatives.
> 
> As usual, please ignore any weird English, as it is not my native language.

Hanzo winced in pain as soon as he opened his eyes. His head was throbbing, his mouth felt dry, and he had mild nausea, though whether from the massive hangover he was sporting or from hunger, he couldn’t remember (probably the latter, as he seemed to have been able to have some antacids before bed, if the wrappings and the empty glass were some indication). When was the last time he had felt like this? A decade, at least, not too long after...His somber thoughts were suddenly stopped when he checked the time; it was almost noon. When was the last time he had slept for so long? It was no wonder the room was so bright. 

He tried to rack his brains in a futile attempt at remembering something from the last night. They had been celebrating a major victory against Talon, he had been drinking with McCree...and then a blank. He had a vague memory that Genji had something to do with his current state...Almost as if to confirm his suspicions, the door to his room opened, and his brother entered as suddenly and unannounced as he had done when they were young. Had he been feeling better, Hanzo probably would have protested, but one look at Genji and his loot made him keep his mouth closed. His brother was carrying his porcelain travel mug, a bottle of liquid ibuprofen, and a few packages of Japanese snacks.

[Good morning, brother! Are you still alive after last night?], said Genji, as he handed Hanzo the ibuprofen. “Here, take a couple caps of this. It will work faster than pills”  
[Guess I am, unless I died and this is my ghost talking to you.], answered Hanzo, as he opened the bottle.  
[it can't be that bad, Hanzo...You have had worse]  
[Seeing as how the last thing I remember about last night was doing shots with McCree, and that was at the beginning of the party, I think yes, it is that bad.], replied Hanzo, quickly swallowing the analgesic, wincing slightly at the artificial flavour.

Handing him the mugs and a packet of their favourite rice crackers, Genji asked:

[“So, you don’t remember nothing at all?”]  
[“Nothing after that, yes”]  
[“So, you don’t remember the karaoke?”]

Uh oh...the k word...and alcohol was involved...that was a recipe for disaster. He tried to school his face into not showing his internal fear, sipping the hot matcha, and letting it go down his throat, before asking Genji:

“Karaoke? Were there any Japanese songs?”  
“It’s not proper karaoke if we don’t have Japanese songs, brother…”

Oh, gods. Hanzo could only start to picture how bad it was, as he continued his asking:

[“Was there any song from our youth?”]  
[“A lot! We actually did a bunch of them, before getting to the cherry on the cake”]

Hanzo wished the floor would open under him, as suspicion formed in his head...]

[“Which song was that?”  
[“ Remember that song from a comedy group that Grandmother showed us when we were kids? The one we learned the choreography and danced for her when she got sick?]  
[“By the love of the dragons, not Yatta!”]  
[“Yes, Yatta!, brother”]  
[“Did we dance?”]  
[“Yes, and…”]  
[“Was I still dressed?”]  
[“Not really…”  
[“Did anybody film that?”]  
[“Well….”]  
[“Genji, please end my life”]  
[“Don’t be so dramatic, brother. Everybody was drunk, and you were wearing your fundoshi.”]  
[“Gods, the shame”]  
[“Everybody was too drunk to notice. I think nobody even noticed the tattoos on your legs and ass...well, mayne except McCree”]  
[“Well, that’s a...what?”]  
[“He looked at you as if you were a snack, brother.”]  
[“What?!]   
[“Let me show you the video, and you will understand”]

Anything that Hanzo’s imagination could have produced, this was a thousand times worse. As he watched the first few seconds, he noticed that, Genji and him were extremely drunk; his hair was loose, his hair tie wrapped around his head, and on top of his fundoshi, there was a big plant leaf. Genji, for lack of a fundoshi, had pinned a bigger leaf on top of his crotch.

[“Are those leaves…?”]  
[“Those poor plants will never be the same”]  
[“Kill me, please”]  
[“I think Ana is going to murder us first”]  
[“Great…]

As the video went on, and , Hanzo didn't know how to really feel: mortally embarrassed, as he looked at himself singing loudly in absolutely out of tune Japanese, while dancing like a maniac; proud at the fact that he remembered the choreography after more than twenty years; or happy at the fact that he was being silly and having with his brother, like they had done when they were kids.

While Hanzo was still in a turmoil about his feelings, the video ended, and Genji’s grin softened into a warm, fond smile.

[“I missed these things, Hanzo. It has been way too long...”]  
[“Me too, Sparrow”], nodded Hanzo.  
[“We should do this again...but sober...and possibly dressed”]  
[“My pride cannot suffer more, so if it is important for you...”]  
[“Of course, brother. Oh, I almost forgot to show you this…”]

Hanzo felt a cold shiver as his brother browsed in his phone, freezing in place as he saw the picture. Apparently, after their “show”, he had decided to go chat with McCree, while still almost naked. The picture showed him in animated conversation with the cowboy, who was looking at Hanzo’s face with a dreamy expression, while his hat was not very subtly covering his groin.

[“Please, tell me I did not insinuate myself to McCree”]  
[“You didn’t, and neither did he, but I think that was mostly because I was sobering, and decided to bring you here before any of you two could go further…”]  
[“Thank you, Genji. For everything”]  
[“You are welcome, brother. Now, once you feel better, you should shower, get dressed, look for Jesse, and continue what I stopped last night”]  
[“End my life, please”]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
